Gomenmasai!
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: Shiroyumi membuat kesalahan yg membuat Akashi marah. bagaimana nasib Shiroyumi? (AkashixOC)


Sinar matahari yg masuk melalui celah jendela membuat sosok gadis bersurai Hitam terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap malas dan mengumpulkan kesadaran, saat ingin bangkit, badannya terasa nyeri, apalagi dibagian leher, perut dan paha. Lalu sang gadis melihat sosok bersurai merah yg masih pulas dalam tidurnya, membuatnya mengingat semua kegiatannya tadi malam, dan muncullah semburat merah...

_**Flashback 8 jam yg lalu . . .**_

"Sei – kun, Oyasumi." Sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tapi yg diberi salam hanya diam dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu langsung cemberut dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, menganti baju tidur berupa rok, Berjalan menuju kasur empuk setelah ia mematikan lampu. Ia pun terduduk, meregangkan tubuh di kasur dan mengarahkan posisinya ketembok.

'Sei – kun kenapa ya?' batinnya sambil menarik selimut yg mulai siap tertidur. Sudah 2 hari Seijuurou mencuekinya semenjak hari Festival kebudayaan Kaijou dimulai dan selama 2 hari itu, saat Tsuyuki menanyai 'kau kenapa Sei – kun?' pasti dia hanya menjawab 'pikirkan saja sendiri.' Hal itu benar – benar membuatnya bingung.

'aneh sekali. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa – apa kan?' batin Tsuyuki seraya meremas selimut di dadanya. Ia pun semakin lama memikirkannya, semakin mengantuk, membuatnya mulai menutup mata. Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat matanya membulat dan mulai menoleh kearah belakangnya menciptakan semburat merah di wajah manis Tsuyuki.

"Se..Sei – kun! A..ada apa?" tanya Tsuyuki, tapi pertanyaan itu tidak di tanggapi oleh Seijuurou, Seijuurou sendiri mulai membuka matanya perlahan, melihat iris biru Tsuyuki yg indah. Tsuyuki langsung mebalikkan wajahnya kearah tembok dan berharap agar Seijuurou tidak mendengar suara jantungnya yg begitu cepat.

"Tatap aku Tsuyuki." Tsuyuki tak menuruti permintaan Seijuurou, Tsuyuki lebih memilih menatap tembok daripada laki – laki yg membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya dan hal itu membuat Seijuurou menyeringai.

"baiklah. Kau akan kuberi hukuman." Seijuurou mulai mencium jenjang leher Tsuyuki, membuat Tsuyuki tersentak kaget dan ingin melarikan diri, tapi bagaimana bisa? Pergerakannya sudah dikunci. Entah sejak kapan Kakinya sudah di tahan kuat oleh Seijuurou, pinggang dan tangannya juga sudah ditahan oleh tangan seijuurou. Dari kegiatan mencium langsung mulai menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya lalu mulai berpindah kepundak, belakang leher dan telinga, menciptakan suara menggoda yg keluar dari mulut manis Tsuyuki, membuat Seijuurou lebih menyeringai, seijuuroupun mulai berhenti

"Se..Sei – kun, ahh...se..sebenarnya a..ada apa?" Tsuyuki mulai memerah, hawanya juga memanas

"pikirkan saja sendiri." Tsuyuki mulai berpikir dan mulai mencari ingatan kesalahannya. Dia benar – benar tidak tahu apa kesalahan yg ia buat. Melihat itu Seijuurou mulai beraksi lagi.

"Tidak mengerti ya? hukumanmu kutambah." Ia pun mulai mengigit daun telinga Tsuyuki, membuat Tsuyuki melirih kesakitan, tapi hal itu benar mengoda. Seijuurou mulai menyerangnya ganas semenjak Tsuyuki mulai mengeluarkan suara suara yg memancing serigala dalam diri Seijuurou, membuat bercak biru di pundak, belakang leher, leher dan teliga karna gigitannya dan hisapanya. Seijuurou langsung menindih Tsuyuki, menarik pundak dan wajah Tsuyuki agar Tsuyuki melihat wajahnya, Seijuurou benar – benar tersenyum puas ( atau mesum? ) setelah melihat wajah Tsuyuki memerah dan berkeringat 'Manis' batin seijuurou melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"jadi kau benar – benar tidak mengetahui kesalahanmu ya?" tanya Seijuurou sedangkan yg ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah. Sungguh, Tsuyuki benar – benar tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Saat itu kenapa kau mengucapkan ikrar janji pernikahan pada Kise saat Hari festival kebudayaan di sekolahmu?" Tsuyuki langsung membulatkan matanya, ia langsung mengingat saat dirinya dan kise di haruskan menjadi perwakilan kelasnya dalam permainan turun temurun dari sekolahnya yg bertemakan pernikahan.

"i..itu terpaksa Sei – kun. Ji..jika kami tak melakukannya, satu kelas kami tak . .tak akan dapat nilai."

"lalu kenapa harus kau dan Kise?"

"itu pi..pilihan dari teman sekelas. A ..ayolah! ini hanya sebuah permainan. Kise – kun juga sudah punya Ishikawa – chan! Ja..jadi jangan..."

"marah? Permainan yg mengharuskan kalian mengucapkan janji sakral sehidup semati dan ciuman yg di beri Kise setelah itu, apa itu tak membuatku begitu marah? Janji itu hanya boleh kau ucapkan padaku saja." Tsuyuki langsung menatap takut etelah Seijuurou melihatnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Seijuurou pun langsung membisikkan esuatu di telinga Tsuyuki.

"dari segi manapun, aku pasti akan marah. Sangat marah malah. Makanya..." kelanjutan perkataan Seijuurou membuat Tsuyuki merinding Disko.

"aku akan mengklaimmu sepenuhnya, dan kau tak bisa lari Shiroyumi Tsuyuki." Seijuurou langsung mendekap Tsuyuki erat dan mulai mencium jenjang leher bagian kiri Tsuyuki yg masih bersih, Tsuyuki sendiri hanya meremas kaos bagian dada Seijuurou untuk pelampiasan, bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan suarra menggoda, kakinya gemetar dan mengampit setelah Seijuurou meningkatkan permainannya, mencium, menjilat, mengecap dan mengigit.

"Se..Sei – kun...Arghhh!" Tsuyuki meringis kesakitan setelah Seijuurou mengigit lehernya sampai berdarah, tapi Seijuurou tidak beranjak, malah menghisap darah Tsuyuki yg keluar lalu menjilatnya. Bibirnya pun berpindah ke bibir mungil Tsuyuki yg terbuka karna mengambil oksigen. Darah yg ia hisap diberikan kepada Tsuyuki, Tsuyuki langsung menelan darahnya sendiri karna mulutnya penuh dengan lidah Seijuurou yg menganas dimulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain kasar membuat saliva keluar dari kedua mulut insan tesebut. Tsuyuki mendorong Seijuurou agar menjauh karna ia benar – benar butuh oksigen, tapi Seijuurou tidak menanggapinya malah mulai meraba tubuh Tsuyuki yg entah sejak kapan bajunya terlepas dan hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam hitam. Tsuyuki mengambil nafas saat Seijuurou mulai membuka kaosnya sendiri, memperlihatkan dada bidang atletis miliknya, sedangkan Tsuyuki masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tanpa basa basi, Seijuurou langsung membuat tanda di perut, paha, kaki, dada, pinggang milik Tsuyuki, Tsuyuki hanya meremas bantal. Air mata keluar dan suara melirih kesakitan karna saat Seijuurou membuat tanda di paha dan di perut keluar bercak darah. Karna kesakitan itu, Seijuurou langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai memeluk lembut Tsuyuki. Merasa bersalah karna menyakitinya, itulah yg sedang dirasakan seijuurou..

"Maaf Tsuyuki. Aku kelepasan kendali, aku benar – benar minta maaf." Tsuyuki membalas pelukan Seijuurou sambil menahan sakit dan air mata.

"tidak apa – apa. Aku senang karna Sei – kunlah yg melakukan seperti ini kepadaku." Seijuurou memperat pelukannya

"Tsuyuki, Terimakasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu, karna itu, jika ada hal seperti itu tolak saja. Karna kau adalah milikku." ia juga mengecup kening Tsuyuki dengan lembut.

"Sei – kun, aku juga Mencintaimu.." setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai tertidur dalam pelukan.

_**Flashback END**_

'hah~mungkin jika aku mandi, mungkin rasa nyerinya menghilang.' Ia pun beranjak lalu mengunakan baju tidurnya, tak lupa melipat baju seijuurou yg tadi malam ia pakai dan pergi meninggalkan laki – laki bersurai merah yg masih terlelap. Saat mulai berendam ia merintih kesakitan saat merasakan perih ditubuhnya. Ia pun melihat tubuhnya sendiri, tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah dan biru.

'wah bagaimana ini~? Nanti guru – guru melihatnya, pasti langsung kena SP.' Batinnya, ia pun berpikir selama berendam. Lalu di lain Ruang dan waktu Seijuurou mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencari sosok tercintanya.

"Tsuyuki..?" mengusap kepala yg tidak gatal, ia pun melihat bercak darah membuatnya mengingat kegiatannya tadi malam. ia pun mulai mengenakan baju yg sebelumnya di lipat oleh Tsuyuki dan berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur yg paling sering ditempati oleh Tsuyuki. Saat di dapur ia mendapati Tsuyuki yg sudah mengenakan seragam SMA Kaijou dan memasak untuk sarapan dan bekal, tapi dia melihat adanya perbedaan dari gadisnya itu, rambut yg biasanya di sisipkan ke telinga sekarang di biarkan terurai, lalu yg biasanya ia memakai kaos kaki sampai betis, sekarang memakai kaos kaki sampai paha, dan ia tahu mengapa Tsuyuki mengubah penampilannya . Seijuurou menghampiri Tsuyuki yg sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tsuyuki yg fokus memasak, tiba – tiba tersentak sakit setelah sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Iapun mendangak kebelakang, mendapati sosok bersurai merah, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Se..Sei – kun, Ohayo Gozaimasu..su." Seijuurou mengelus perutnya membuat Tsuyuki sedikit meringis kesakitan. Iapun menatap khawatir ke Tsuyuki.

"masih sakit ya?" sang gadis hanya tersenyum kembali.

"hehehe. Sudah tak usah di pikirkan. Mandi sana, nanti telat lho." Seijuurou benar – benar bersyukur karna telah memiliki Tsuyuki yg bisa menerima pelakuan seperti itu. Ia pun menarik wajah tsuyuki dan mengcup lembut bibir mungil tsuyuki.

"aku mencintaimu. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju kamar mandi, yg dicium hanya merona lalu tersenyum.


End file.
